


shelter

by soy_latte



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Comfort No Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_latte/pseuds/soy_latte
Summary: Right at that moment, Kakashi just wanted to hold Tenzō and hide him somewhere nobody would hurt him anymore.





	shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for considering reading this.  
> This is my first time writing in over a decade, first time reading in English, and for this fandom/couple.  
> I apologise if there are any mistake. I hope it's edible.

That was a calm night, Team Ro’s captain thought as he watched the members relax a little. They’ve stopped by a lakeside to rest for a while, too tired to consider traveling by night. Konoha was still five hours away and they’d run way faster with a good night behind them.

After a quick meal – if fresh vegetables substitutes and food supplements were considered a meal – the few members who were sent on this particularly draining mission enjoyed a quick bath before quickly getting ready to sleep. They barely slept three to four hours a day if they were lucky, so the opportunity to get at least full six hours of sleep, although on the floor, was a lavish one.

Only Tenzō was still bathing alone despite the air becoming nippier. Maybe was it due to his DNA, but the young member felt extreme solace in bathing. Seeing how delighted his subordinate looked, almost fully drowned in the water, Kakashi thought that maybe one day, if they had the chance, he should take him to an onsen.

Kakashi was perched on a tree, eyes focused on the tiny frame moving slowly in the water. He hadn’t bothered to tie his hair, so the lengths were now damp. If Kakashi was sentimental, he would have said that the picture was dreamlike. It indeed was. Tenzō almost shined because of the moon’s bright light, the water sparkling everywhere around him due to his balancing movements. He was looking at the starry sky with a serene smile. Too innocent yet too mature. Right at that moment, Kakashi just wanted to hold Tenzō and hide him somewhere nobody would hurt him anymore.

“Tenzō is quite a blessing to the team, don’t you think?”

Kakashi recognized two of his team members, Kawaki and Hizumi, coming back from the lake.

“I know… He’s polite and has such an angelic face. Who would think he’s actually a serious shinobi?”, answered Hizumi.

Their captain kept his ear open as the subject of the two men’s discussion peaked his interest.

“You know…”, trailed Kawaki, “I have to admit that…”, the man looked around carefully.

Kakashi straightened up on the branch he was sitting on. He did not have a good feeling about the direction of his subordinates’ discussion.

“It’s not that I’m into dudes, but Tenzō would probably be a sweet treat while on missions,” he finished.

“Kawaki, he’s like sixteen!”

“Man, I didn’t say I would lay him down, but can you tell me that you’ve never thought of… I don’t know! Maybe to have some kind skinship or date or whatever,” exclaimed Kawaki as he now looked burdened and probably judged by his team mate.

Kakashi gritted his teeth as he watched the two shinobi look at Tenzō, coming out of the water to dry himself, probably not hearing that he was the subject of discussion of his two team mates. He had to admit that the newest recruit was cute. Tenzō was now the youngest and therefore the smallest of them all. Big deer eyes framed by long hazelnut hair, his arrival oddly awoke Team Ro’s protective instincts. Him joining ANBU meant he was a skilled and somewhat cold ninja, but they welcomed him as a younger brother, probably too young to join an assassination squad in their opinion. Kakashi agreed with that as he too, felt a tiny need to look over Tenzō. But he had no idea that some of his men had different thoughts on the teenage. And he didn’t agree with those.

“Well,” Kawaki started, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly, “he’ll have to learn about it all at some point. Better try it with a team mate, no?”

The man didn’t have the time to elaborate as both shinobis had to dodge a flying weapon. They raised their arms in a defensive posture, ready to fight back. A familiar figure walked to them and they let their guard down.

“Captain Kakashi? Did you-”

“I believe I heard someone refer to his young comrade in quite an inappropriate way…” Kakashi trailed in a relatively fabricated calmness. None of his subordinates tried to answer.

“Ah, I must be wrong… None you would be wicked enough to think of taking our youngest recruits innocence away… What have I been thinking?” continued Kakashi. The abashed expression of both shinobis face told Kakashi that the message had been received.

“Now go and prepare for the night guard.”

“Yes, captain.”

Kawaki and Hizumi fled without ado. Their captain might have the patience of an angel, for him to lose his temper on such matter meant they got themselves into trouble.

 _“Man, he’s Kakashi’s favourite watch your stupid mouth around here”_ , Kakashi heard Hizumi muttered.

 _Favourite_ … Kakashi turned to look at Tenzō, completely engrossed in his ministrations and unaware of the argument that just happened few meters behind him. This, was the kind of things Kakashi wanted to protect him from. The shinobi world was merciless on both their health and mental, he knew that. Kakashi had lost any remaining hope or innocence many years ago. When he first met Tenzō, he thought he’d find nothing but another lost soul. A child whose purity had been stolen from the cruel world they were living in. But somehow, Tenzō managed to hold a tiny leftover or innocence. Kakashi ignored how did he succeed to do so, but he wanted to help Tenzō protect it. It was so rare, and he could not afford see another precious thing vanish in front of his eyes without even trying to save it.

He made his way towards the teenager who finally noticed his presence. The latter’s face lighting up as he recognized his captain.

“Thank you for letting us stop by this lake, senpai. It’s been a while since I could enjoy such a bath. I really missed it.”

 _So, so pure_ , Kakashi thought. Tenzō always went to hot springs alone. Maybe he should take him to the closest one from Konoha once. Kakashi’s hand moved to touch the long locks of his subordinate, startling him a bit because of the sudden contact.

“You should have tied your hair Tenzō, it’s all damped now,” Kakashi sighed. He really loved Tenzō’s long hair. Some joked that it made him look too feminine, but Kakashi didn’t mind nor did he particularly agree either. It was of little importance. But the young man always felt the need to put his fingers through it. It always looked so light and silky.

“Ah, right…,” Tenzō looked at his hair and regretting his choice. He’d probably wet his clothes and blanket.

“Will you dry them then? Wind style?”, Tenzō joked.

Kakashi chuckled. His subordinate sure was in a bright mood tonight. It made him feel good, almost forgetting his blood was boiling minutes ago. Nobody could do that better than Tenzō. Maybe he wasn’t the only one feeling that way. Maybe that’s why people were attracted by the young shinobi. He had a calming presence and was of a good nature. Again, Kakashi felt the urge to hold him in his arms tightly and take him far away from here. Not that he particularly wanted to keep him from himself, he wasn’t worthy enough. Kakashi thought he was of the same kind of these cold, depressing and inhumane shinobis. Meanwhile Tenzō…

“Senpai,” Tenzō trailed, “you’re staring…”. Tenzō was blushing, making Kakashi feel so little.

The captain laughed sheepishly, urging Tenzō to finish packing up to go to sleep. 

The rest of the team were already arranging their sleeping place, looking at Kakashi and Tenzō chatting casually. Kakashi noticed how shameful Hizumi and Kawaki still seemed, looking away from their captain. If Kakashi was a bit paranoid, he would believe he saw a twinge of annoyance and jealousy in his subordinate’s look. He knew that if, by some mischance, that was the case, he would have to keep an eye on Kawaki. Firstly, in case he would defy his captain by attempting any suspicious move on Tenzō, but also most importantly because it would mean that the shinobi was not able to control his emotions anymore. And that would mean to be excluded from ANBU.

Finally the two men resumed their discussion, sitting down by the fire they’ve made earlier. Of course, such trivial matter would be put aside quickly, considered Kakashi. They had much more difficult issues to deal with rather than worry about their unsatisfied hormones.

Tenzō, forever unbothered and oblivious, was already sitting down on his thin cover right behind where Kakashi was standing, looking up expectantly. _What a child really_ , Kakashi thought with little amusement.

Kakashi knew Tenzō was actually waiting for him to join him. He didn’t know when it all started, this odd habit of sleeping together, but as out of character it looked to everybody around him, including himself, he started to do it more frequently as time went by. Did it started on Tenzō’s request or did Kakashi just felt the compelling need to hold him in his sleep?

Tenzō grew up alone all his life. His first memory was waking up in a giant test tube, similar to an aquarium. There were many children floating like him in this grim laboratory. And yet he was alone. After leaving the laboratory, he started his life as a child weapon, without any family, any friend. No warmth by his side. Only cruel adult figures to order him around and teach him that his only purpose in life was to serve them. He eventually met people who assured him they were his family, letting him hope he, too, deserved to be surrounded by love. But even them vanished. As if it was nothing but a dream. As if he wasn’t worthy of any affection.

After Kakashi decided to rescue him, he stepped into a new world and another life. Kakashi, the one who fought to take him out of Root, gave him a new purpose. The child he was back then was stuck to his new captain. Everything he did or said seemed amazing to Tenzō. His admiration led him to follow the elder teen like a shadow. After all, that was basically all he knew to do. Follow people, follow orders. Yet, it didn’t seem to matter to Tenzō anymore. Nor to Kakashi. Somehow, Tenzō’s presence had a comforting feeling. So, he also began to stick by Tenzō’s side. He had no pretention to lead Tenzō to the right path, nor to help him recover or forget about his past, he knew better. But maybe, just maybe, he hoped that if he stayed by his side, the young Tenzō wouldn’t suffer. Of course he would see horrifying scenes again, experience death over and over, suffer from many physical injuries. But _please_ , silently begged Kakashi back then, _please, let’s protect him from any more harm_. Yes, he failed to protect his loved ones before. But how he secretly hoped life would let him succeed at least once.

And if it had to start by holding him during dark night, so be it.

“Senpai…” Tenzō asked. “You’re staring again…”

Brought away from his reverie, Kakashi gently smiled down at Tenzō’s concerned expression.

“You’re going to wet the cover” Kakashi joked, trying to make it sound as a complain. He had obviously slept in worst conditions. But seeing Tenzō pout was too adorable not to play along.

Kakashi took his gear off and put it on the ground before reaching for his bag. He took out the same blanket Tenzō used to protect them from the hard ground to cover them. Kakashi chuckled behind his mask. Tenzō using his own meant he instinctively knew Kakashi would sleep with him that night. _What a brat_ , he thought affectionately. How could he predict that?

He laid down in front of Tenzō, waiting for him to follow suit to put the cover above them, taking care to remove Tenzō’s hair away from his face and neck. He really should have tied his hair.

“Thank you, senpai.”

Kakashi didn’t respond has he tucked the cover under Tenzō’s head, removing the last few locks of hair and putting them behind the young teenager’s ear. Tenzō allowed himself to lean under Kakashi’s soft gestures. It was so comforting. A feeling he never had quite the chance to experience but started to learn by Kakashi’s side. From any perspective, it must have looked ridiculous, unbelievable even. No one would expect _‘Friend-Killer Kakashi’_ to cuddle another shinobi in such a tender way.

Kakashi gently pulled his right arm from under his chest to extend it above Tenzō’s head. The younger boy shily smiled in satisfaction. His night’s protective fortress was slowly being built.

“Come,” whispered Kakashi.

Not needing to be asked twice, Tenzō finally snuggled against Kakashi, his head not reaching above the older’s collarbones. Kakashi brought him closer, securing him with his left arm. He finished building Tenzō’s safe space by folding back his extended arm to hold the sleepy head. He felt Tenzō sigh and listened to the boy’s breathing evening and slowing down. He started this other habit of stroking those long brown locks he liked so much. The temptation was too big. Whether it was to lull Tenzō or himself to sleep, the question was debatable.

He continued with the motion for a while, listening to Tenzō’s breathing, the fire in his back producing a nice and welcomed warmth. It felt so comfortable and so natural, Kakashi wondered if he had ever felt like that before. _Are you feeling good now, Tenzō?_ Kakashi asked in his head. He would stay like this forever if he could. Unconsciously, he hugged Tenzō even tighter. If he held him like that, nobody would hurt him, nobody would take him away anymore, _right_?

Closing his eyes, Kakashi allowed his head to rest on top of Tenzō’s. His fingers stopped moving but stayed tangled in Tenzō’s locks. He allowed himself to sigh and relax. _You’re safe here now_.

Yes, Tenzō was safe. He silently promised him he was. He would hold on him forever if he needed to in order to keep him safe.

Tenzō moved a little, bringing his arms up to hug Kakashi’s waist, squeezing him tight as if answering to Kakashi’s unspoken thoughts.

Kakashi dared to believe that he was finally safe too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope it didn't suck too much;;;;;;;;;  
> It all started because of this amazing art from トレ https://twitter.com/tre_burg/status/986884759056891904  
> I couldn't and still can't forget about it I'm so obsessed with it :'(
> 
> I proof checked the end while listening to Kim Sung Kyu's 'Stay'. I'm a big sucker for this man's music but for real, 10 Stories is an album written for kkyam... :')
> 
> You can reach me @wappeul_nrt if you want :)
> 
> PS. Why is the font so ugly... can't I write in Cambria??


End file.
